


От королевства к королевству сквозь пустыню

by Riddle_TM



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: Всё начинается с крови. Всегда с крови. Одна и та же вечная история о бегстве от чего-то большего, чем ты сам.





	От королевства к королевству сквозь пустыню

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The long slide from kingdom to kingdom through the wilderness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259637) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



Много лет спустя Чарльз Ксавье спросит:  
\- Ты веришь в судьбу, Эрик?  
\- Я верю, - скажешь ты, передвигая шахматную фигурку, - что мы сами создаём своё будущее. Что не имеет значения, что случилось с тобой в прошлом. Ты всегда сам делаешь выбор.  
\- И ты всё ещё веришь, что выбрал правильно?  
\- Что ж, я здесь, а ты там.  
Ты переставляешь другую фигурку. Шах и мат.

В день, когда ты покидаешь Дюссельдорф навсегда с паспортом, в котором написано “Эрик Шоу” -  
\- Леншерр, - поправляешь ты, ощерившись.  
\- О, не будь таким занудой, Эрик, - Эмма одаряет тебя улыбкой на миллион долларов и качает головой. - Мы ведь семья, все мы. Фамилии только подтверждают это.  
\- И почему тогда ты оставила свою собственную?  
\- Потому что я его любовница, разумеется.  
Сначала ты думаешь, что это только для вида, но она гладит его по щеке, когда он входит в комнату, и а) когда это успело случиться и б) ты не знаешь, что тебе чувствовать по этому поводу.  
Эмма говорит:  
\- Ты можешь чувствовать что угодно, красавчик. Но ты всё равно покидаешь эту страну как Эрик Шоу.  
\- О, он расстроился из-за этого? Я же говорил, что ему не понравится, - Шоу качает пальцем перед твоим лицом: - Важно, чтобы нас воспринимали, как семью. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы люди начали задавать вопросы, правда?  
\- У тебя есть телепат, - замечаешь ты вполне резонно. Эмма изучает свой маникюр.  
\- Которому и так есть чем заняться. Эрик, тебе правда настолько необходимо всё усложнять?  
\- Идите к чёрту оба.  
Ты - Эрик Шоу, сын американского бизнесмена Себастьяна Шоу, путешествующего в компании прекрасной любовницы, в два раза младше него самого и чуть-чуть старше, чем его мрачный, вечно недовольный сын.  
Лас-Вегас - самое вульгарное место из всех, где ты когда-либо бывал. Эмме здесь нравится; тебе не очень.  
Номер в отеле, впрочем, прекрасный. В первую ночь ты решаешь, что Шоу останется ночевать у Эммы, но в два часа ночи, не вставая с постели, открываешь ему дверь.  
\- Это невежливо, - замечает он, но ты, не обращая на него внимания, отходишь к окну — огромному, от пола до потолка, — смотришь на город, раскинувшийся внизу. Тебе кажется, что ты мог бы взять его голыми руками и сжимать, пока всё вокруг в конце концов не рассыпалось бы в пыль.  
Шоу берёт тебя за подбородок и мягко поворачивает к себе твою голову, терпеливо ждёт, пока ты опустишься на колени.  
\- Всё это скоро будет пылать, - говорит он, опираясь руками о стекло.  
Ты бы согласился с ним, но твой рот занят членом, и ты не можешь думать ни о чём, кроме шума крови в ушах; и ещё — что Эмма, вполне возможно, не спит, а шпионит за вами.  
Эмма, отъебись, думаешь ты на всякий случай и невольно сжимаешь зубы, когда она смеётся в ответ.  
\- Осторожнее, - говорит Шоу, его пальцы придерживают твой затылок. - Несчастные случаи нам не нужны.  
Ты хотел бы рассмеяться, но только смотришь на него снизу вверх и улыбаешься.

Эмма обожает дразнить тебя, седлая твои бёдра, не сняв с себя ни одного предмета одежды. Большую часть времени ты разрываешься между желанием оттолкнуть её и жаждой выгнуться ей навстречу, но потом это перестаёт тебя волновать. В конце концов, когда она накрутит тебя достаточно, она потеряет интерес.  
Однажды, попытавшись стряхнуть её, ты обнаружил, что прилип к дивану и не можешь шевельнуть и пальцем. Когда она наконец выпустила тебя, ты затянул у неё на шее металлическую ножку обеденного стола — так, что она стала задыхаться, и даже её алмазная форма пошла трещинами. Это происшествие, казалось, её только развеселило, и через два дня она снова сидела у тебя на коленях, как будто ничего и не случилось.  
\- Я бы трахнула тебя, - говорит она ласково, свободно обнимая тебя за шею.  
\- О, я тебя умоляю. Не могу вообразить, что ты наслаждаешься сексом. Я бы лучше переспал с пираньей — у них температура тела должна быть повыше.  
\- Не исключено, что я получаю больше удовольствия, чем ты, Эрик. - Она трётся об тебя промежностью, вырывая у тебя стон. Ты проскальзываешь ладонью между её раздвинутых бёдер, сдвигаешь в сторону её трусики. Она выдыхает и дрожит, но это не мешает ей договорить:  
\- Я бы трахнула тебя, если бы не считала, что потом ты будешь только хныкать, как раненое животное. Это совсем не весело.  
Одним движением ты поднимаешь её и швыряешь на диван, накрыв собой сверху.  
\- Да-да, Эрик. Покажи мне, какой ты мужчина. - Она прогибается навстречу тебе и замирает, оставаясь бледной, изящной и совсем не хрупкой.  
Ты расстёгиваешь брюки и прижимаешься головкой члена к её промежности, но она только ёрзает и хихикает.  
\- Попроси меня остановиться, - говоришь ты. - Скажи, что ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал. Умоляй меня.  
\- Нет, - говорит она. - Я даже не буду тебя заставлять, хотя могла бы.  
И ты в конце концов отпускаешь её. Она садится и потирает запястья; ты даже не заметил, что сжимал их с такой силой. Она целует тебя - мягко, целомудренно. Ты отшатываешься.  
\- Мы низвергнем всё это, - шепчет она тебе на ухо. - По разным причинам. Но будет красиво. Всё когда-нибудь заканчивается.

По ночам тебе снится ядерная война, “Толстяк” и “Малыш”, и облако в форме гриба, поднимающееся в вечность.  
По ночам тебе снится мутантский род, господствующий над всеми.  
По ночам тебе снится твоя мать, она говорит тебе: всё хорошо, — и её руки, гладящие тебя по голове, всегда такие нежные, и её поцелуи на вкус как дождь, как пепел, как смерть.  
По ночам тебе снится Шоу, он закрывает тебе рот ладонью и говорит спокойным, взвешенным тоном: сдвинь монету, Эрик. Всё, что тебе нужно сделать - это сдвинуть эту монету.

Тогда, в первые дни, Шоу говорит тебе:  
\- Я не убивал твою мать, Эрик. Её убило человечество.  
\- Я убил её, - отвечаешь ты, готовый разрыдаться, потому что тогда ты ещё мог плакать, и потому что всё это и вправду из-за тебя. - Я убил её, - говоришь ты, и, когда ты вжимаешься лицом в его грудь, он обнимает тебя в ответ. Его руки тёплые и надёжные.  
\- Ты не виноват. Она была еврейка, и она всё равно бы умерла, даже если бы у тебя всё получилось, и мне не пришлось бы нажать на курок. Может быть, не в этот день, но скоро. Может быть, позже, но в конце концов непременно. Я избавил её от болезненной и бессмысленной смерти.  
Он гладит тебя по волосам, ты хлюпаешь носом и не можешь заставить себя не согласиться с ним.

Шоу просто одержим образцами крови, которые присылает отец Эммы из Японии. Он заставляет тебя сидеть с ним и добывает из тебя кровь флакон за флаконом, пока твои руки не покрываются синяками, изучает её в микроскоп и не обращает на тебя никакого внимания, даже когда ты окончательно теряешь терпение.  
\- Я уже могу идти? - интересуешься ты раздражённо на третий день. Металл в лаборатории начинает угрожающе дребезжать.  
Шоу оглядывается на трясущееся оборудование и лотки. Судя по его лицу, его это развлекает.  
\- Иди сюда, Эрик, - говорит он. - Я хочу показать тебе кое-что.  
Ты таращишься в микроскоп в соответствии с инструкциями, но не видишь ничего, кроме закорючек и кроваво-красных линий. Ничего, несущего хоть какой-то смысл.  
\- Это ДНК, - говорит Шоу, распираемый гордостью, как будто сам её придумал. - Помнишь, как я говорил тебе, что гены - это будущее?  
\- Нет, - говоришь ты. - Я больше помню, как ты стягивал меня ремнями и сверлил мне дырки в голове, пока я не терял сознание от боли. Это я помню довольно чётко. Спасибо, что спросил.  
\- С возрастом ты отрастил острый язык, мой мальчик. - Шоу вздыхает и выглядит очень обиженным.  
Ты скалишься.  
\- И у меня есть свои достоинства.  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Если бы это было не так, тебя бы тут и не было.  
\- Так объясни мне, на что я тут смотрю.  
\- Это ген, контролирующий мутации, - говорит тебе Шоу. - Все эти образцы крови людей, подобных нам. Они развились в непосредственной близости от мест ядерных взрывов.  
\- Я думал, что бомбы вызывают деформации, всяких детей с двумя головами и без лёгких. - Ты, кажется, слышал это от Эммы, которая с наслаждением потчует тебя страшилками от своего отца, поставщика теперь уже не таких загадочных образцов крови из такой дали.  
Шоу отмахивается.  
\- У некоторой части популяции - да. Всегда есть определённые потери. Но у остальных…  
Тогда ты в первый раз слышишь слова “дети атома”.  
\- Мы - дети атома, ты и я, - сообщает Шоу. - И вместе мы принесём новую великолепную эру.  
Шоу, заключаешь ты, глядя на него в этой лаборатории, пока он разглагольствует о своих планах обрушить на мир тьму ядерного пепла и огня, порядком сошёл с ума.  
Но в одном он прав, а именно: их слишком много, а вас - недостаточно.

Шоу быстро забывает, что он должен притворяться нацистом, а ты так же быстро забываешь, что он им, по большей части, и должен являться. Всё это плохо скрываемое презрение при появлении эсэсовцев. “Как идут дела, герр доктор. Вы слишком сосредоточились на этом еврее”. “Ах, но он особенный. Эрик, покажи им, будь так любезен. Так чудесно - то, что он может делать”.  
Всё это кажется таким далёким теперь, когда ты застрял здесь в крохотной квартирке с одной спальней в какой-то аргентинской деревне, где по ночам с писком бегают мыши, которые отказываются умирать, неважно, сколько мышеловок ты расставишь вокруг.  
По-видимому, вы в режиме ожидания, пока Шоу приводит всё в движение и пытается спланировать для вас будущее, в котором не придётся жить в нищете и питаться консервами.  
\- Они не должны были проиграть войну так быстро, - говорит он как-то раз с сожалением. - Я не ставил на это. Все мои деньги во что-нибудь вложены. Я не ожидал, что они потребуются мне так скоро.  
\- А ты ожидал, что они проиграют? - спрашиваешь ты с любопытством.  
\- Разумеется. Гитлер был сумасшедшим, а безумцы никогда не побеждают. Впрочем, это не имеет значения. Мир двигается дальше, и мы тоже. - Он хлопает тебя по плечу. - Мы - будущее, не они.  
В какой-то момент Шоу, кажется, забывает, что ты тоже из Германии, и начинает всё время говорить с тобой по-английски.  
\- Говори по-немецки, - огрызаешься ты. - Иначе я не понимаю и половины.  
\- Тогда я предлагаю тебе научиться, и побыстрее, - говорит Шоу таким тоном, как будто он уже всё решил и теперь просто назло не позволит ни одному немецкому слову сорваться со своих губ.  
Ты закатываешь глаза, а у него хватает наглости рассмеяться в ответ на твоё заявление:  
\- Мне не нужно знать английский, если я могу сделать вот так, - и все кухонные принадлежности вылетают из ящика и выстраиваются в позицию, чтобы атаковать его.  
\- На одном этом ты далеко не уедешь, - говорит он. - Тебе нужно понять, как устроен мир, и нужно приспособиться к нему. Именно так мне удавалось выжить всё это время, и я передам это знание тебе. Рассматривай это как подарок.  
Как и большая часть привычек Шоу, его метод обучения подразумевает как обязательную часть необходимость прижать тебя к стене, чтобы у тебя не осталось выбора.  
Ты продолжаешь упорно отказываешься, пока он не вздыхает.  
\- Учиться - это хорошо, Эрик. Французский, немецкий. Особенно английский. Я не смогу так же запросто говорить с тобой по-немецки, когда мы попадём в Америку, правда? А этим, - его пальцы стискивают твою руку, - ты не вызовешь ничего, кроме отвращения и, если повезёт, жалости.  
\- Америка, - повторяешь ты. Ты слышишь об этом впервые. - Значит, мы теперь едем туда? Когда? Мы поедем в Нью-Йорк?  
Шоу смеётся, и ты тут же замолкаешь, устыдившись своей вспышки энтузиазма.  
\- В своё время, мой дорогой Эрик. В своё время. А теперь занимайся как следует и избавься от этого акцента. Он выдаёт тебя с головой, а тебе это совсем не нужно.

Ты спишь и видишь десятый сон, когда Шоу будит тебя посреди ночи, зажав тебе рот ладонью, чтобы ты не шумел.  
\- Мы должны отправляться немедленно, они идут. Скажи, что понял, и я отпущу тебя.  
Ты киваешь и хватаешь воздух ртом, когда он убирает руку.  
\- Кто идёт? - спрашиваешь ты. А ещё: - Мы можем драться с ними. Почему мы должны бежать?  
\- Потому что есть время для драки, а есть время двигаться дальше и не устраивать сцен.  
Ты хмуришься на него и отодвигаешься, прислушиваясь к тяжёлым шагам, поднимающимся по лестнице. Столько металла. Все эти пряжки, молнии и тяжёлые, притягательные смазанные затворы пистолетов в их руках. Их только двое. Против армии, состоящей из тебя и Шоу. Они наверняка не знают.  
\- Перегороди дверь, это всё, чего я прошу. Эрик. - Он запускает пальцы тебе в волосы и оттягивает твою голову назад. - Делай, как я говорю.  
Ты возводишь баррикаду перед дверью, и вы бежите.  
В Австрию, в кузове грузовика для перевозки свиней. Ты привычен к грязи, и запах тебя не беспокоит, но всё равно на Шоу - герра Шмидта - ты смотришь довольно неприязненно в течение всей этой бесконечной убогой поездки.  
\- Это и есть та лучшая жизнь, которую ты обещал мне? - ворчишь ты. - Кто-то говорил, что меня ждут великие вещи. Потому что я такой особенный.  
\- Всему своё время, - говорит Шоу. Он, как обычно, не впечатлён твоей яростью, и ты, в этом грузовике, одетый в лохмотья, со свиным дерьмом, налипшим на ботинки, замёрзший и голодный, в то время как Шоу, как всегда, недосягаем, думаешь, что никогда не ненавидел его сильнее.  
Ты думаешь, что мог бы взять охотничий нож, спрятанный под лавкой, и перерезать ему горло, когда он отвернётся.  
Ты думаешь, что мог бы использовать монетку, всегда надёжно припрятанную у тебя на груди, и медленно просверлить ему мозг, пока он спит.  
Но в конце концов ты говоришь только одно, и твой голос звучит жалко даже на твой собственный взгляд:  
\- Мы ещё не приехали? Я устал.

Крошечный номер в отеле - временный, у Шоу есть контакты, которых вы должны дождаться, но они по какой-то причине недоступны, и ему скучно, а от скуки его начинают одолевать творческие идеи, и он ждёт от тебя большего, забывая, что ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы больше не работать его танцующей обезьянкой.  
Вместо этого он говорит: заставь эту машину врезаться в ту, Эрик. Или: я выстрелю в тебя, а ты остановишь пулю. Как будто ты не можешь проделать это с закрытыми глазами, прилагая не больше усилий, чем обычно требуется, чтобы дышать.  
\- Хорошо, тогда давай ты выстрелишь в меня, Эрик.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Давай, сделай это. Не говори мне, что я потратил зря все те часы, когда учил тебя пользоваться пистолетом.  
\- Я отлично стреляю, - возражаешь ты.  
\- Дело не только в технике, но ещё и в желании убивать. Это совершенно другое дело. До сих пор ты убивал только случайно. Этого недостаточно.  
Он вкладывает пистолет тебе в руку и сжимает твои пальцы вокруг ствола.  
\- Где мне встать? У стены, ладно?  
Он медленно отходит назад, и руки, которыми ты поднимаешь пистолет, ни капли не дрожат, но когда твой палец выжимает спусковой крючок, ты закрываешь глаза, следуя за траекторией пули.  
Ты стреляешь снова, и снова, и снова, быстрой очередью, не способный остановиться, целясь в голову и в сердце.  
Пули останавливаются в воздухе.  
Ты открываешь глаза.  
\- Теперь ты видишь, что я имею в виду, - говорит Шоу, - когда говорю тебе, что такие, как мы - будущее. Не только ты особенный.

Школьные дни бесконечны, и к тому моменту, как ты добираешься домой, ты обычно оказываешься способен только перехватить что-нибудь на обед и изнеможённо упасть в постель. Ты крепко спишь до самого утра, поэтому когда ботинок раскидывает твои ноги в стороны, ты реагируешь немного медленнее, немного не успеваешь направить нож в сторону владельца ботинка.  
\- Я разочарован, Эрик. Ты должен быть готов всегда.  
Ты зеваешь, и это твоя первая ошибка. Шоу улыбается и наклоняется ближе, его пальцы скользят по твоей щеке.  
Ты отодвигаешься, и это твоя вторая ошибка.  
\- Что? - спрашиваешь ты.  
\- А ты быстро повзрослел. Совсем не тот тощий мальчишка, прячущийся за юбкой матери, которого я когда-то знал.  
\- Думаю, это называется “половое созревание”, - отвечаешь ты, оставляя при себе “пошёл на хуй”. Шоу знает, как ты ненавидишь любые упоминания о твоей матери. Кроме того, не то чтобы у тебя в своё время была хоть какая-то возможность спрятаться за её юбкой от Шоу.  
\- Что тебе нужно? - спрашиваешь ты ещё раз. Ты отчаянно хочешь снова лечь спать, но Шоу продолжает смотреть на тебя пристальными и яркими глазами. В конце концов он просто треплет тебя по голове и говорит, что ты хороший мальчик. Хороший сын.  
Этот дом намного больше, чем другие, где вы жили раньше, и все соседи беспечно здороваются с приятным джентльменом, который въехал сюда со своим юным сыном.  
\- Где ваша жена? - вежливо интересуется соседка, явившаяся с приветственной корзиной фруктов.  
\- Моя жена, к сожалению, покинула нас, - отвечает Шоу с хорошо сыгранной печалью во взгляде, и она в ужасе прижимает руку к сердцу. - Мой Эрик - всё, что у меня осталось.  
\- Эрик, - говорит она ему, - бедный мальчик. Что ж, если вам что-нибудь понадобится, я живу рядом.  
Ты улыбаешься ей, и её улыбка быстро увядает; она приходит в себя и поспешно уходит.  
\- Я старался, - говоришь ты Шоу и пожимаешь плечами.  
Впрочем, теперь ты многое понимаешь. Образование - это важно, и ты не протестовал, когда тебя зачислили в дорогую школу неподалёку. Напротив, ты прилежно занимаешься и учишься играть свою роль, и чем лучше у тебя получается, тем ласковее Шоу улыбается тебе и тем чаще говорит, как он тобой гордится.  
\- Все эти жертвы стоили того, Эрик, - говорит он, сжимая твою руку. - Посмотри, как ты продвинулся вперёд.  
В один прекрасный день за ужином дружелюбная соседка, приглашённая Шоу, говорит непринуждённо:  
\- Очевидно, что Гитлер зашёл слишком далеко, но нельзя отрицать, что некоторым давно следовало преподать урок смирения.  
Когда она умирает в результате несчастного случая в саду, Шоу щёлкает языком.  
\- Мелочность непродуктивна. Мы выше этого.  
\- Ты выше этого, - бормочешь ты, не поднимая головы от учебника. - А я только начал.  
Шоу выглядит задумчивым.  
\- Ты считаешь себя в первую очередь евреем или мутантом?  
\- Я не считаю себя жертвой, - говоришь ты.  
Шоу кивает и выглядит удовлетворённым.  
Ты возвращаешься к своим книгам.

Этот мужик красный, как пожарная машина, глаза у него светло-голубые, а волосы настолько чёрные, что кажутся ненастоящими. Азазель умеет телепортироваться, и он их новый рекрут, потому что теперь это часть плана - набор рекрутов. Вы кружите друг вокруг друга некоторое время, или скорее ты кружишь вокруг Азазеля, но довольно скоро становится ясно, что он не заинтересован отстаивать свои права в ущерб твоей позиции. Ты слишком занят строительством клуба, чтобы играть в пустяковую политику, и его сила не идёт ни в какое сравнение с твоей.  
Себастьян смеётся, потому что Эмма сука и рассказывает ему всё.  
\- Я понимаю, что ты немного ревнуешь, - говорит он, проводя пальцами прямую линию по твоей скуле.  
\- Ничего подобного, - вздыхаешь ты. - Он не способен на нечто большее, чем выступать в роли крайне эффективного транспортного средства и сбрасывать людей с очень большой высоты. Он говорит, что собирается привести кого-то ещё, человека по имени Янош. Может управлять силой ветра, кажется. Он, вероятно, будет полезен в той же степени.  
\- В таком случае всё отлично складывается, - говорит Себастьян. Он наливает два стакана скотча и протягивает один тебе. - За будущее и за детей атома.

Шоу любит трахать тебя лицом к лицу. Любит разводить твои ноги и вставать на колени между ними, он никогда не закрывает глаза и смотрит неотрывно, как ты выгибаешься и извиваешься.  
В первый раз это больно: сначала слишком сильно, а потом недостаточно, когда он входит полностью, и что-то ломается, и ты хватаешь воздух открытым ртом, отчаянно жаждущий, а его рука обхватывает твой член, и ты никогда не думал ни о чём подобном раньше, имел только смутное представление, что люди трахаются и получают от этого удовольствие и - ох, разумеется, если они чувствуют что-то подобное.  
\- Эрик, - выдыхает Шоу, когда ты откидываешь голову и комкаешь простыни, а металлическая рама кровати начинает гнуться. - Эрик, - повторяет он, на этот раз сдержаннее, и это немедленно привлекает твоё внимание, хотя ты безумно хочешь просто закрыть глаза и отдаться этой волне удовольствия.  
\- Два слова, - говорит он. - Во-первых, мне больше нравится, когда ты смотришь на меня. Во-вторых, постарайся не разнести кровать, мы можем здесь задержаться.  
Первое удаётся тебе ровно на две минуты - потом он толкается в тебя особенно сильно, и ты просто не можешь не повернуть голову, чтобы вцепиться зубами в подушку. Но по крайней мере кровать остаётся невредимой. По большей части.

Эмма - миниатюрная блондинка, которая стоит в гостиной и осматривается вокруг так, как будто она слишком дорого стоит, чтобы даже просто стоять здесь. И, учитывая крой её белого пальто, скорее всего так и есть.  
\- Эмма, - лучезарно улыбается Шоу, и они целуются щека к щеке. - Как твой отец?  
\- Он передаёт привет. Он не сможет уехать из Токио ещё какое-то время, но он заверил меня, что образцы крови, которые вы просили, уже в пути.  
\- Превосходно, - Шоу потирает руки, а Эмма поворачивается к тебе, как будто только что тебя заметила. Но это показуха: она увидела тебя в ту же секунду, как вошла, но ты повидал достаточно женщин вроде неё и понимаешь, насколько эта аура ненамеренного пренебрежения вошла в её натуру.  
\- О, где мои манеры, - говорит Шоу. - Эмма, это Эрик. Эрик Леншерр. Эрик, познакомься с Эммой Фрост.  
\- Леншерр. Немец, да? Как восхитительно, - она улыбается ему. - Один из маленьких солдатиков Гитлера, избежавших нападения союзников?  
Ты задираешь рукав свитера и показываешь ей свою руку. Она проводит пальцами по коже и спрашивает:  
\- Еврей, цыган или гомосексуалист, милый? Или что-то совершенно другое? Эти нацисты никогда не знали толком, когда остановиться.  
Невероятно наглая эта Эмма Фрост. Она вряд ли старше тебя, но тем не менее пожалуй - почти бесстрашная. Правда, может быть, все американцы такие. Шоу так точно. Но Шоу вообще как с другой планеты.  
\- Ладно тебе, Эмма, - Шоу хмурится. - Оставь бедного мальчика в покое. Кроме того, разве он похож на цыгана?  
\- Пусть говорит, что хочет, - обрываешь ты Шоу, вставая со своего места и нависая над ней. Эмма по-прежнему не выглядит впечатлённой. Она засовывает руки обратно в карманы пальто и склоняет голову набок.  
\- Бедный малыш. Я добуду тебе менору на эту Хануку, идёт?  
Эмма, как ты поймёшь позже, обожает задавать неудобные вопросы, на которые уже знает ответы.  
\- Телепат, - говорит Шоу, лучась от радости. - Способность контролировать разум - великолепно, не правда ли?  
\- То есть она остаётся с нами.  
\- По крайней мере пока. Её отец, кажется, совсем забыл о её существовании. Она будет нам полезна.  
Ты киваешь и думаешь обо всех тех вещах, которые жалеешь, что помнишь, хотел бы забыть, но не можешь.  
\- Ты можешь так сделать? - спрашиваешь ты невзначай, когда она возвращается домой поздно ночью. - Забрать чьи-то воспоминания просто по щелчку пальцев.  
\- Ты бы хотел, чтобы я убрала всё плохое, сладкий? - спрашивает она. - Лагерь, наверное?  
Так ты понимаешь, что она копалась у тебя в голове, но тебя это не очень-то и беспокоит.  
\- Я подумал, - говоришь ты ей, тщательно подбирая слова, - может быть, ты могла бы убрать воспоминания, которые были до того.

\- Зачем мы строим подводную лодку? - спрашиваешь ты, склонившись над чертежами. Горизонт прекрасен в это время года на краю Индийского океана. Эмма принимает солнечные ванны, а Янош разгуливает вокруг и раздаёт всем сигары без особой причины.  
\- Мы строим подводную лодку, мой дорогой Эрик, потому что можем.  
\- И ещё, - добавляет Янош, протягивая тебе сигару, - на случай ядерной войны. - Ты в первый раз за три месяца слышишь, чтобы он заговорил. - Нам может пригодиться убежище, чтобы спрятаться от выброса.  
Это достаточно разумная причина, но ты можешь думать только о том, сколько одного только металла потребуется, чтобы построить корабль, и что ты, вполне возможно, окажешься заключённым в нём на несколько месяцев. Металл уже поёт для тебя, прекрасный, гладкий, изящный.  
\- Разумеется, если нам придётся положиться на человеческих проектировщиков и конструкторов, - говорит Себастьян, -это займёт немного больше времени.  
\- Перестань, - говоришь ты ему. - Лучше я. Я сделаю её несокрушимой. Ничто теперь нас не остановит.

Много лет спустя, когда ты сидишь в заключении в пластиковом пузыре, потому что так они воображают себя в безопасности, Чарльз Ксавье спрашивает - и ты ничего не знаешь об этом человеке, за исключением того, что он убил Себастьяна и, кажется, посвятил всю свою жизнь борьбе с тобой:  
\- Ты веришь в судьбу, Эрик?  
\- Ты злоупотребляешь моим гостеприимством, - отвечаешь ты. - Пожалуйста, не приходи больше.


End file.
